


Soulmate

by imgoingblonde



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingblonde/pseuds/imgoingblonde
Summary: Johnny is horny all the time and I can get him hard by just making a dirty joke, it was so fun teasing him. We’ve never done it, I’m still a virgin. And Johnny respects that and he’s nothing but sweet, it was actually fine with him when I told him to wait a little bit longer. But I really didn’t expect that we will hit the home run today.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> And that ladies and gentlemen is how I lost my virginity. I hope some of you will not consider this as rape (DONT FREAK OUT), I’m 100% sure that we had sex with my permission. 
> 
> If you’re wondering why I chose Johnny out of the many members of NCT, its just maybe Johnny has the closest body built to ex. 
> 
> If you’re wondering why I’m sharing my experience, it’s because I don’t know? I just feel like sharing it. And if that bothers you, click away. Huhu. 
> 
> If this blows up or get even 4 likes, I’ll write a whole fic on how my ex and I met and how did our relationship go. If you have questions, just ask away.
> 
> Thank you for reading. -🧚🏻♀️

“Babe, I think I’ll be needing help with my paintings. Can you come and help me?” 

My boyfriend, Johnny Suh, a graduating college senior is asking for my help. How sweet. For all I know, this is just his way of spending time with me because he gets pretty guilty that we don’t spend much time like we used to. 

I told him, “fine I’ll help you. I’ll be there by afternoon.” 

To be honest I don’t think I’m much of a help but fuck it, I’ll try my best. When I came to Johnny’s house, he was working on his painting inside his room and on the hallway to his room... it was a mess. Paints on the floor, newspapers everywhere, 3 big unfinished paintings waiting to be finished. I let out a big sigh and helped him paint immediately. 

Our relationship is far from being perfect, we kiss and make up all the time. We breakup then make up after, it’s becoming like a normal thing to us. From when we were a new couple, the sexual tension between us really building up. 

Johnny is horny all the time and I can get him hard by just making a dirty joke, it was so fun teasing him. We’ve never done it, I’m still a virgin. And Johnny respects that and he’s nothing but sweet, it was actually fine with him when I told him to wait a little bit longer. But I really didn’t expect that we will hit the home run today. 

I was washing the paint from my hands at his bathroom sink then suddenly he sneaked his hand from behind and teased my pussy as if he's checking if I'm wet. I told him to stop cause anyone can come inside any minute, and also there are literally four people downstairs. I’m just afraid to get caught. 

“No one will get in my room, they know I’m busy. Plus I know you’re needy” he continues to tease me while giving my neck soft kisses, he whispered on my right ear, “you told me last night you want me” 

I did said that I want him, I did said that let’s have sex when we have the chance soon, but I can’t help but think about the what ifs specifically “what if I get pregnant.” I was scared. I was needy but I know that I wasn't ready yet to have sex with him but he drives me crazy, and I love it. 

Oh please, I’m not innocent. I fucking love sucking Johnny’s dick, I spread my legs really wide and moan wildly whenever he fingers me, I could kiss Johnny for hours and hours while grinding on him in their living room before I go home. Foreplay was kind of like sex to us, the only remedy for the building sexual tension. The only missing piece in our sex life if is... well, its the part where we fuck which requires his cock inside my pussy. 

“No one will know were having sex if we keep quiet” he said, looking in my eyes through the mirror. 

“Let’s clean up the mess you did outside your room, than lets talk again” I said, trying to avoid his offer as much as possible. 

After cleaning the paint on the floor, we were both sitting on the floor and he was thanking me for my help. We were looking at the paintings we did, admiring it and praising each other saying that we make a good team in our field. Soon it turned out to be a hot make out session, where he lays me on the floor and he tries to finger me. 

“Babe, the door is wide open” I told him, stopping him before his mom sees us. He got up, closed and locked the door leaving some of the mess outside. 

Soon, he's kissing me again and teasing my pussy yanking my black leggings so he can finger me better. Or so that’s what I thought. To my surprise he’s removing his shorts and boxers brief. He’s hard already. 

This is it, I told myself. I’m so horny, and so is Johnny. He's in between my legs, holding my knees up so I’m wide open. That position made me feel so bold in front of him, it made me shy for the first time. Johnny came closer, gripping his cock while teasing my entrance. I gasp trying to be quiet as possible but the way he teased me using his cock is so fucking hot. 

He gently and slowly pushed inside me. A feeling that I will never forget. I felt like he’s pushing his whole fist inside my pussy and it really really really hurts. Given the fact that Johnny’s cock is big and I’m a virgin, I was breathing heavily trying to push him away because it hurts. He can actually see it in my face that I want him to stop even just for a minute and think about it again, but this is the furthest we’ve been so Johnny took his chance. 

“Babe, no. Please it hurts” I said pushing him away, trying to breathe and not to gasp loud. He did stopped, but didn't pull out. 

“Babe, I’m not even in” but he is I can see it with my own eyes, it’s just that his cock is long and thick thats why he’s saying that.

I was telling him that it hurts and I keep on pushing his chest, telling him to stop while I try to catch some more air. I asked him to go slowly and he told me he was and he will. Slowly I feel him push inside me way further and I can hear myself moan, thinking about how I can't do anything else because he wants it and I somehow want it too. 

I was surprised I was moaning already, and he took it as a sign that I’ve already adjusted to his size. His face is extremely close to mine, telling me how good I feel around his cock, letting me hear his silent moans near my ear careful not to be so loud. Johnny is so hot while he thrust deep and hard in my pussy that the view itself is so addicting, I can't wait for the next round. My head was so light it felt really good that I imagine how deep his cock is inside. 

He fucks me slowly letting me feel the pleasure and how it feels so good for the both of us. So fucking good that I didn’t know I was moaning loud, he covers my mouth and continues to fuck me whispering, “Shh. Babe not so loud” softly it sounded that he’s teasing me.

I was waiting for that tight feeling below my abdomen but sadly theres none. I can see Johnny is a about to cum because he closed his eyes and he was kissing me wildly his hands are all over my clothed upper body. 

As soon as he’s on edge, Johnny suddenly pulls out pumps in front of me letting me see him cum and satisfied. I was gasping and catching my breath my legs are still wide open in front of him. Before he got up, he helped me put my underwear back and my leggings while I was still laying on the floor. He retrieved his shorts and briefs then went to the bathroom to clean off his cum.

There was no blood or whatsoever so I was kind of happy. But still, I was not satisfied because I didn’t get to cum. I was spaced out for some time staring at the ceiling like a dead person and Johnny noticed it. Worriedly lays beside me again while acting cute asking if I’m okay.

“I love you” he clings beside me. “I’m worried, I’m sorry. Are you okay? Please talk to me” 

I’m not mad or anything, I just couldn’t believe that I lost my virginity today and it feels so damn good but I didn’t get to cum.

“Im okay. I love you too. Don't worry about me” I said trying not to make him worry more. 

We fucked a couple more times after having sex that afternoon. He fucked me on the wall, which is totally uncomfortable because of the height difference so we moved to his bed and Johnny fucked me in the dark with just the lamppost outside being our only light from his window. I gave him a blow job after we have sex, then he fucked me again before I went home and fingers me to call it a day.

After having sex with Johnny that day, I always thought of having more. I was so addicted to the feeling of my boyfriend’s cock inside of me so every time we have a chance, we fuck hard and Johnny fucked me good. We always have sex whenever I visit his house, and finally did it with a condom. 

After a few weeks, we broke up. And I never had good sex again. No boyfriend after him.

**Author's Note:**

> And that ladies and gentlemen is how I lost my virginity. I hope some of you will not consider this as rape (DONT FREAK OUT), I’m 100% sure that we had sex with my permission. 
> 
> If you’re wondering why I chose Johnny out of the many members of NCT, its just maybe Johnny has the closest body built to ex. 
> 
> If you’re wondering why I’m sharing my experience, it’s because I don’t know? I just feel like sharing it. And if that bothers you, click away. Huhu. 
> 
> If this blows up or get even 4 likes, I’ll write a whole fic on how my ex and I met and how did our relationship go. If you have questions, just ask away.
> 
> Thank you for reading. -🧚🏻♀️


End file.
